DAMNED TO DIE! AND DAMNED TO LIVE
by P.M.Hall
Summary: After escaping The Zombie Death Trap by cutting off his hand, Merle Plots revenge against Rick Grimes and the others


DAMNED TO DIE! AND DAMNED TO LIVE!

"I'LL GET THAT BASTARD! I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING GUTS OUT AND STRANGLE HIM WITH THEM! Merle Dixon Fumed. That Bastard Goody Two Shoes, Mr Sheriffs Deputy had handcuffed him to a pipe on top of a building in the middle of GOD FORSAKEN Atlantic City, and then abandoned him to die! HE WOULD PAY! AND DEARLY! At first Merle had almost succumbed to dehydration and the sweltering HELLISH HEAT!

But rage, and the primal instinct to survive, combined with the fear of being devoured alive by those fucking undead freaks had empowered Merle to endure this slow agonizing torture that had threatened to destroy his mind and spirit as well as his body. That incompetent IDIOT NIGGER called T-Dog had shown Merle some compassion, but the retard had dropped the keys to the handcuffs down a drain! They were Merle's only means of escape! still Merle had to admit he somewhat made up for it by chaining and padlocking the door to the roof just in case THE WALKERS made it up there, which they did. FUCK IT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE QUIET! Merle chastised himself, but there was no use crying over spilled milk as He had often been told. He had to find a way to get out of these fucking handcuffs and fast! Those brain dead monsters were gonna break that door off its hinges pretty soon!

Luckily in their haste to "get out of Dodge" The group had left Dale's tool box, a hack saw was lying right next to it, a little to far away from Merle to reach but with his belt He was sure he could get it. After a few fruitless tries Merle had succeeded in using his belt to drag the hack saw close enough for him to grab it. In the few wasted moments it had taken him to get the hack saw the living dead had already pushed the door almost half way open! The only thing that was keeping them from forcing their way through, was the simple fact that there were too many trying to squeeze through the sizable crack. But that was as much curse as it was blessing! Eventually their weight and force would push the door of its hinges and then Merle would be eaten alive! And then He would reawaken on that roof still handcuffed to that fucking pipe! He would be seized with a ravenous hunger for human flesh, but being handcuffed to that roof He would be stuck to Rot!

FUCK NO! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME! MERLE RAGED. He was faced with an AGONIZING CHOICE! He knew he could not cut through the handcuffs in time! But the prospect of sawing through his own hand while the key to his survival was almost impossible to consider! Merle gritted his teeth and began the process of cutting off his hand, time seemed to stop! Merle couldn't contain himself and began to cry! He was feeling an incredible emotional combination of Rage, Fear, and sadness. Eventually Merle had severed a nerve so He could no longer feel the pain of the hack saws blade, but now He had to contend with nausea from the blood loss, and He was beginning to tire out, He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep. But the thought of being devoured alive kept him going! Finally he had cut through the bone, and fell over gasping for breath. He couldn't stop for breath now, not with those freaks at his heels! He quickly wrapped his belt above the bleeding stump and used it as a makeshift tourniquet to stop the blood loss. He then ripped his shirt and wound the fabric around the bleeding stump, the already black fabric became even darker as it absorbed his blood!

Now his next move was to get off this fucking roof! But how was he gonna get past THE WALKERS? The only way out was through that door, and Merle knew He had no chance getting past The Walkers! Not in his weakened state anyway! Merle realized that Dales Tool Box would save the day yet again! He scurried over to the box of tools and found exactly what he needed! It was a hammer! Perfect for bashing those fuckers heads in! Merle walked over to the door where the walkers were still trying to claw through, he braced himself, pulled back his one hand as far as he could and brought the hammer down with as much force as he could muster on the nearest fucker's head! The Zombie went down but wasn't out! Merle brought his foot up straight into its face! He heard bones crack and saw that he had practically kicked off its jaw! But it wasn't dead yet! Instead of focusing on this one piece of shit walking corpse, Merle walked behind the door and threw all of his weight behind it! He heard grunts and groans and a few heavy thuds as bodies tumbled down the stairs.

Taking the opportunity that was finally presented to him, Merle hammered at The Padlock on the door until it broke off! He opened the door cautiously and peered down the stair well, the zombies were still reeling from his attack but He knew they'd be back up pretty soon. He ran down the stairs as fast as He could, but he didn't miss the opportunity to bash the fuckers heads in again and again until blood spattered the walls. DAMN IT! ALL THIS WORK WAS MAKING HIM LOSE MORE BLOOD! Merle eventually found his way into a kitchen that had an Industrial Size Stove, bracing himself for more pain Merle turned on the stove and without thinking about it he shoved his stump into the fire before he lost his nerve.

Merle screamed a primal animal scream as his flesh seared and sizzled, the scream must have attracted more zombies because He heard some groans. He turned around and saw two of them lurching towards them, disoriented by the pain for a moment Merle did nothing but stare, but regaining his senses He gripped the hammer tightly in his hand, "COME GET SOME YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" THE zombies were almost on top of him but Merle didn't back down, He turned the hammer around to the side with the claw and brought it through one of the zombies head. The Walker stood stuck still for a moment and let out a moan, until Merle wrenched the hammer out of its skull, then it dropped to the floor like a sack of shit. The second Zombie unfazed by the fall of its comrade, reached for Merle's throat, who in response kicked out its knees the zombie fell to the floor, unable to walk but still trying to get a bite out of Merle. Merle thunked the hammer into its head, and when this one had fallen down dead He stomped on its face. "That will teach ya!" He spat.

Merle needed a rest so He sat down, but He forced himself not fall asleep, if He did He'd be a goner for sure! After a few minutes of uninterrupted peace and quiet Merle decided it was time to leave. But before that He needed to quench his thirst and get something to eat to replenish his strength, Merle found a sink and took a few long gulps of water, "Ahh! That's better!" He then made his way through the building as quietly as possible. Eventually He found a way out, and after taking a precursory look around he decided that it was safe to venture out into the open. After a few moments he found a van, and WHAT LUCK! THE KEYS WERE STILL IN THE IGNITION! FINALLY LUCK WAS BEGINNING TO BE ON HIS SIDE! But Old Merle knew that Lady Luck was a fickle bitch, one moment everything could be going right for you, and the next your world goes to HELL! Quite literally that had happened not just to Merle's World, but the entire world. Merle turned on the ignition and then started driving away, He would have HIS REVENGE but first He needed a safe place to rest, relax and recover from THE HELL that He had just escaped from. And once that was over, He would bring HELL TO RICK GRIMES!


End file.
